Our Family Now
by Recreational Writer
Summary: Helena is accidentally gets Myka pregnant with the use of an artifact. This is a story of the going through having a baby together and the life afterwards. Femslash H.G/Myka. Rated M for future chapters.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I own nothing and this isn't for profit so there is no copy right infringement intended. **

**So this is almost the equivalent to the prologue…**

* * *

_**Adapt or perish, now as ever, is nature's inexorable imperative.**_

_**-H.G. Wells**_

"Myka darling, what is bothering you?" Helena asked her very sweetly noticing that the woman of her affection had been somewhat jumpy and defensive all week-long.

"Oh…uh…nothing Helena. Everything is fine," Myka said clearly lying hoping that the older agent wouldn't call her bluff. Unfortunately this was all but the case.

Helena had been putting books back on one of the higher shelves in the warehouse office, but put aside her task to come and stand in front of Myka. At the moment the Myka was staring down at her hands which rested in her lap. She didn't feel like looking at Helena. Though, this didn't stop her girlfriend from crouching down and lifting the younger woman's chin so as to meet her eyes. "Myka please, what is wrong sweetheart?"

Myka meet her eyes for a brief second before responding, "As I told you, it's nothing."

"Do you really not trust me that much?" the British woman asked the hurt evident in her voice.

This got the brunette agents attention. Her hand quickly reaching out to cup her lover's face, "Helena it's…it's not that…I do trust you with my whole heart but…"

"But what?" Helena cooed the almost hurt completely gone now replaced by concern for the younger woman.

"Uh…well umm…I have a doctors appointment today, but don't worry it's nothing major."

"Myka honey what happened? Are you alright?" Helena asked clearly starting to get worried.

"Oh you know it's just umm…I haven't…umm had my period in awhile so I'm going to the doctor to make sure everything is alright," Myka answered blushing profusely.

Helena couldn't help, but smile. She thought it may be something very serious, but something like this could be easily explained with a simple solution. Helena got up but not before wrapping the younger woman in a comforting hug then placing a quick kiss to her lips. The older woman decided she was going to have some fun with girlfriend. "You know there are two obvious explanations for why you're late?"

"And what pray tell are they?" Myka asked turning back to the computer she'd been filling out her report on moments ago.

"Well one would be you're pregnant which I highly doubt because you've spent almost every second of everyday with me. Well unless that artifact didn't just change my anatomy for those few hours, but my umm…other organs as well," H.G cleared her throat before continuing. "Then the other could be that you started menopause. After all Myka you're technically older than me."

"Excuse me, but you're much older than me by almost a hundred years!" Myka responded spinning around in her chair to face her lover.

"Oh but you see I was frozen at age thirty and you my dear are thirty-one. Thus, by default you are one year older than me."

"Whatever makes you feel better sweetheart," Myka said rolling her eyes. "You do realize that neither of those options are no where near close to being right. I'm far too young to start menopause, Helena."

"I was just teasing you darling," H.G replied giving Myka a Cheshire cat grin. "So I guess you're not going to let me come to the doctor's with you?"

"Helena, I'll be fine on my own. Plus I don't really need any inappropriate comments when I'm at the gynecologist. I know that if you came with me you'd find a way to get into the examining room with me, and I really don't need another pair of eyes looking down there. Especially not yours well the doctors trying to do his work."

"Awww…you're no fun today," Helena said with a little smile as she walked back to her girlfriend and sat on Myka's lap drawing her into a passionate kiss before adding; "I guess I will just have to wait for my own private viewing later tonight."

"Is that all you ever think about?"

"No it's not and just to prove it to you. I have a little surprise planned for you after you get back from the doctors. Wear one of those dresses I like so much and meet me in the kitchen around six thirty."

"What kind of surprise?"

"You'll never get it out of me."

"Oh we'll just have to see about that," Myka retorted with a mischievous grin spreading across her face as she brought her lips up to meet Helena's.

**The Doctor's Office**

"Myka have a seat please," said the doctor entering the room again after just moments ago stepping out. After Myka was seated once again on the exam room table the doctor took his chair and faced her. "Myka I have some news for you. It seems as though you are pregnant."

"Wait…what!" Myka practically yelled obviously in shock. "Wait a moment I haven't slept with a…Ohhh…."

_**About a Month Ago**_

_The guy, Helena and Myka had been chasing for a week in Texas, threw the flail at Helena. Unfortunately she caught it but without her gloves on causing the artifact to take effect on her. _

_Myka thought her eyes were playing tricks on her when she saw a bulge starting to form in Helena's trousers. _

"_Ummm…Helena what's that?"_

_**A few moments later…**_

"_So what are you saying Claudia?"_

"_Well Myka what I'm trying to say that is umm…H.G's newly acquired __**equipment**__ won't go away until she or I guess it would be __**he**__ has sex with someone."_

"_Then what happens to __**it**__?"_

"_Then nothing it just disappears from what I gather. I'm not sure how much is changed. It's probably just the outer parts though. I know that Min was the god of fertility in Egyptian culture since that was his flail, but I doubt it would change her whole being. After all wouldn't there be more signs if there was. Her voice still sounds like a girl so…"_

"_Perhaps she's a __**boy**__ going through puberty?"_

"_Oh ha ha very funny both of you, but what does that leave me to do Claudia?"_

"_Well…"_

**Later after the Doctor's Visit**

It was a cold evening at the warehouse. The first leaves of fall had just begun drop from the withering branches of the trees surrounding the B&B. Everything seemed so calm except in one room in the B&B which belonged to Myka Berning. At the moment she was pacing back and forth trying to stay calm at a very surprising situation. It wasn't a situation Myka ever expected to find herself in especially at this moment in her life.

"Ok Myka, I'm sure she'll be ok with this after all it's her fault that you have this growing inside you," Myka told herself as she continued to pace. The cool air sending a chill up her spine causing her to shiver at the cold air since all she had on was the dress Helena had requested she wear.

Myka didn't know how she was going to break the news to her girlfriend, but she didn't have time to think much about that at the moment. It was gaining on six thirty. "Time to face the music," Myka told herself before heading downstairs to meet Helena.

* * *

**I hope you all like this. So I've decided to write this story a bit different than my other style if you've read them before. Anyway I'm going to let you the reader vote on what should happen in your review.**

**So the question is…**

**Does Myka tell Helena about the baby at dinner or does she decided to try to keep it from her for awhile and I have H.G try all these things to figure out what Myka's hiding from her? Also what should Helena's reaction be to the news of her girlfriend being pregnant with her baby?**


	2. Surprise Your a Father!

**Disclaimer: I own nothing and this isn't for profit so there is no copy right infringement intended. **

**I'm glad you all liked what I wrote so here is the continuation relatively soon like I promised. So remember review and I'll really try to update as soon as I can.**

* * *

_**The past is the beginning of the beginning and all that is and has been is but the twilight of the dawn.**_

_**-H.G. Wells**_

Myka was wearing a dark red dress which Helena had picked out for her last time they had gone shopping together. She hadn't seen Myka in it yet, because Myka had told her she'd only wear it on a special occasion. The brunette agent figured if this wasn't considered a special occasion then nothing was. She was planning to tell her girlfriend tonight. They'd only been going out a couple of months. Actually they'd been going out almost exactly five months. Since they'd only been going out such a short time Myka had no idea how Helena was going to react to the news. The only way to know would be to find out by doing there was no theory in this.

Myka closed her eyes and took a deep breath as she neared the end of the stairs. She knew Helena would be in there waiting for her. The only question now would be when Myka would tell her. Mustering up all her courage Myka walked the last few steps to the swinging kitchen door and pushed it open.

Standing before Myka was Helena. The raven-haired agent was wearing a new pair of black skinny jeans and with a new white oxford button up covered partially by her usual vest. Myka loved that vest on H.G and couldn't be more pleased with her choice in attire. Plus she loved the way Helena's ass looked in skinny jeans.

Helena was having similar thoughts to Myka's. She was lucky her mouth was closed or she'd surely be drooling at the sight of her girlfriend in the red dress she'd picked out for her over a week ago. She was glad she had decided to wear the dress. It accented the younger agent's curves in every way. Also much to Helena's pleasure it showed an ample amount of cleavage.

Finally finishing running her eyes over the younger agent's body she came out of her daze. "You look absolutely stunning tonight."

"Thanks, I could say the same about you. Especially in those jeans that you know drive me mad."

"I'm sure I have no knowledge what you are speaking of," replied Helena trying to feign innocence. "Now, my darling Myka, if you'd be so kind as to accompany me outside on the patio so I we can have dinner."

Myka smiled and took the arm Helena had offered her. "So what lovely meal have you prepared for us?"

"Well actually I didn't cook it. I ordered it, but I assure that the sentiment was still there. After all I'm not the best chef. I always had the maid fix my meals back in my day."

"I guess that was for the best considering that you couldn't even make toast without practically burning down the house. Imagine what you'd have done if you had to fix an entire meal," Myka joked.

"It was only one time. Plus it was only a minor fire," Helena defended.

"Of course it was dear…" Myka stopped talking when she saw the dinner Helena had prepared. The patio was strewn with little white Christmas lights. It was so beautiful. There was a single red candle on the glass table. Myka approached the table there she saw that a single red rose lay on her plate.

"Do you like it?" Helena asked timidly.

Myka swept Helena into a passionate kiss as an answer to her question. They didn't pull away until total lack of air forced them to separate. Myka leaned her forehead against Helena's. "In case you didn't understand that answer. Yes, I do love what you did."

"Good now that you've had time to admire my work, let's see if the meals as good as the atmosphere," Helena said pulling out Myka's chair for her. After Myka was seated Helena took her spot across from her.

They began to talk about little things. The only comment Myka would make about her doctors appointment was that "It went well enough." Helena took the hint that the younger woman obviously didn't want to talk about it. At least that's what she gathered when Myka evaded answering her for the third time so she just let it go.

"Helena can I ask you a question?" Myka asked biting her bottom lip in thought.

"Of course darling," replied Helena placing a reassuring hand on Myka's hand which rested on the table.

"What was it like having Christina? I mean giving birth to her." A blush quickly spread across Myka's face. "Of course you don't have to answer if…"

"Myka, it's fine. Actually, Christina was adopted. Christina was surprisingly enough my first maid's baby. Both she and her husband died young with no relatives to take care of the orphan. If I hadn't taken her in she would've probably died, but I took her in and raised her as my own. I loved her as my own, but…"

"But what sweetie?" Myka encouraged.

"But I always wanted to have a child you know that would look like me. That would be my own. I never found that special one. Actually I was pregnant thanks to one of my many suitors. I was in my fourth month when Christina died. When she died well I had a miscarriage from the shock." Tears were pooling in Helena's eyes by this point. Myka immediately got up from her side of the table to go comfort Helena. When she'd wiped away the last of the British woman's tears she gave her a sweet kiss on the lips which more like a peck, but still she filled it with the love she felt for the older woman.

"I'm sorry for losing my composure," apologized Helena when Myka had resumed her place at the other side of the table they still held one another's hands over the table.

"Never apologize for crying because your sad, sweetheart. It's completely understandable."

"Thank you my sweet Myka," Helena said smiling at her lover.

After a few moments in comfortable silence Myka asked, "Helena, can we umm…talk?" pulling her hand away from Helena's.

Helena immediately began to jump to the wrong conclusion. _Ok Helena, retrace your steps. What exactly did you do to upset Myka? She said she was fine with you showing emotions so that certainly can't be it. Maybe you can convince her you'll change and she won't break-up with you. Oh gods what if she breaks up with me!_

Myka seemed to be reading H.G's mind. "Helena love, don't worry. I'm not breaking up with you and you did nothing wrong." The British woman seemed to relax a little at Myka's reassurance. "It's just something that's happened that I need to talk with you about."

"Does this have something to do with your doctor's appointment?"

"Yes actually it does," said Myka now playing with the napkin in her lap refusing to meet Helena's gaze.

"Myka, darling look at me please," begged Helena. "What's wrong did the doctor say something…are you ok?"

Myka gave her a reassuring smile. "Yes dear, in most senses I am fine. First, I think I should begin by telling you I've been completely faithful to you." Helena went to say something, but Myka cut her off. "Let me finish before you say anything. I say that only because I know you'll jump to the wrong the conclusion. Now my second point is that artifact that well…gave you those men parts for a couple of hours…well it must have changed your reproductive organs as well. I haven't slept with a guy let alone another person in oh…let's see at least a year. Well besides you, but you get what I mean. So what I guess I'm trying to say is I'm pregnant with your baby Helena."

Helena sat there for what seemed like forever. The look on her face unreadable, but Myka was willing to wait. She knew this was a big deal for Helena, and she was determined to be patient with her. Finally Helena spoke although so quietly that Myka had a hard time hearing her say, "You're pregnant with _our_ child?"

Tears started to fill the British woman's eyes. Myka got up and pulled her into a tight hug kissing away her tears and whispered in her ear, "Yes baby I'm pregnant with _our_ child."

* * *

**So what do think? Should I continue this soon?**


	3. Mum and Mommy

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

_**Adapt or perish, now as ever, is nature's inexorable imperative.**_

_**-H.G Wells**_

Helena was crying as Myka held her close whispering soothing and loving words into her girlfriend's ear until the tears were gone. "I'm sorry, did I upset you?"

Helena looked up at the younger woman's question. She didn't know what the other agent was talking about. "Darling, why do you think I'm upset?"

"Because you were crying," replied Myka giving the woman in her arms a comforting squeeze.

Helena turned in Myka's arms so as to face her. Cupping the brunette woman's face she replied, "Oh my dear Myka. These were not sad tears, but tears of joy. I can't believe how fortunate I am, to be having a baby with the person I'm in love with. I just never thought I would have another child after my children died."

"You know I love you, Helena Wells."

"And I love you my darling, Myka Bering."

The pair sat enjoying just being in one another's presence in the comfortable silence that formed around them. Both women held one another as they went through their own separate thought patterns. Myka sat thinking to herself; _Helena will make a great mother to our child. I wonder if she'll want more than one. Hmmm…I doubt Artie would ever let us near that artifact again, no telling what the side effects are. Oh no! What if there are some side effects. I'm sure the doctor would have said something if there where, but I'll definitely get Claudia to check in the morning._

Helena's thoughts tended to follow a different train of thought. _Wow I'm going to be a mother or I guess a father. OH my god I got my girlfriend pregnant! This is great, but bad. I really want the child, but I wanted to propose to her specially. I didn't want it to be just because she's pregnant. I must plan this out and make it special for her. It won't be my girlfriend having my baby, but my wife. I'll get Claudia to help me figure out what one does in these times to propose to one's girlfriend. I wonder if Myka would let me plan the wedding as a surprise for her?_

**Later that Night**

Helena and Myka were getting ready for bed. Helena had moved into Myka's room two months ago. Claudia often joked about how they were so stuck in one routine that they could be an old married couple. It was still rather early, but Myka had suggested they head to bed only so they could perhaps talk. They could have talked downstairs on the patio, but it wasn't exactly private outside. Though no one was outside with them, it was still nice to be in the comfort of their own room.

After both women had gone through their nightly routines they settled into bed. H.G held Myka contently waiting for Myka to break the silence.

"Helena, what is the baby going to call you and me?" Myka asked snuggling into Helena's shoulder.

"What do you mean darling?" asked H.G running her fingers through Myka's curly locks.

"Well I mean you're technically the father, but your a woman so what's our child going to call you and me?"

"I don't know darling. I guess there are several different names in the English language. There's always mom, mum, mother, mommy, mamma, ma, momma, mummy, and mama."

"I don't know I kind like mommy or mamma for me what do you think?" Myka asked the _father_ of her baby.

"I think those suite you perfectly, darling. I think I'd like to be called mum."

"Hmm…I like that."

"Myka you know we are going to have a lot to do before the baby comes. I mean do you want to stay with the Warehouse? Do you want to continue living here?"

"Hmmm…I haven't really given it any thought and I really don't think I could make a decision like that in one minute, but give me sometime to weigh my options and I'll let you know what I think."

"That seems fair enough. I wonder whether it'll be a boy or a girl."

"I suppose it's too early to tell, but given its parents are both women you'd expect it to be a girl. Though, I wouldn't mind if it was a boy."

"Have you thought of any names yet?"

"No I've been too busy worrying about how I was going to tell you," Myka said letting out a chuckle which Helena joined in on.

"How about tomorrow you and I go into town and see what books we can find on pregnancies and baby names? How does that sound, darling?" asked Helena still running her fingers through the brunette's hair.

"That sounds perfect to me. I'm pretty tired so I'm going to go to sleep. Oh and I almost forgot to mention the doctor says that in the next couple of days the morning sickness should start. Just thought I'd give you a heads up. Goodnight!"

If Myka had been able to see the shocked/horrified look on Helena's face she would've laughed out loud. It's not that Helena was upset about her wife going through morning sickness. Myka just caught her by surprise. Helena hadn't been expecting the morning sickness this soon, considering she only found out today. The British woman started to remember when she was pregnant and how she had the mood swings, the morning sickness, and the cravings. Oh yes she was definitely in for the long hall with Myka and she was going to love every minute of it through both bad and good.

* * *

**So what do you think? Should Myka and H.G quit the Warehouse? Should they just move out? Let me know what you think. **

**Oh yeah and if you want any particular reaction from any of the Warehouse employees when Myka and H.G tell them about the pregnancy just let me know and I'll try to make it happen. **

**I'll try to update really soon :) Thanks to all of you who've reviewed so far.**


	4. Telling Them

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

_**If you fell down yesterday, stand up today.**_

_**-H.G Wells**_

"Darling, turn off your alarm," Helena grumbled the arm that was wrapped around Myka tightening instantly around the smaller woman's waist. Helena wasn't fond of waking up to Myka's iPod playing on the speaker system that Claudia had hooked up for them. It was one of the many things she was having a hard time getting used to in this time. Back in her time they would have had a maid come wake them with fresh bath waiting. Now she was woken up by young woman singing about clubbing and having sex. It was not her ideal wake up call to say the least.

At first Myka had played nothing but classical music to wake them up or at least theme song music so it wasn't too annoying. About a week ago Claudia had started to set Myka's iPod to play _Tik Tik_ by Ke$ha as the couple's alarm. The British woman could distinctly remember her first reaction to Claudia's little surprise.

* * *

_**A Week Ago**_

_Helena was having one of her more pleasant dreams. In her dream she and Myka had rented a cabin for a weekend alone. They were making the most of their time together. Right then, Myka was lying on the bed covered in whip cream the look of lust in her eyes…then suddenly she's brought out of her dream by Ke$ha belting lyrics._

_The older woman was so confused by everything that she ends up getting tangled up in the sheets and falling out of bed landing with a heavy thud on the floor. Myka of course was woken up by the music, but wasn't as flustered by it as her girlfriend. Although she was rather surprised when all the covers were pulled off of her and dragged to the floor with the British woman. _

_Myka got up and simply turned off the music as her girlfriend was looking around wildly trying to find where the disturbance was coming from. "Helena, it's alright it was just our alarm."_

"_What in the bloody hell was that!" Helena cried gesturing towards the iPod Myka now held in her hand. _

"_It was a song, you know music. That's something that now-a-day teens listen to. I think Claudia downloaded. Now would you please put away your tesla. I would greatly appreciate you not frying my iPod like the last time."_

_Helena was reluctant to put her tesla back in the drawer. She let it go for now albeit she still eyed the new music contraption with caution. _

* * *

Helena still hated Myka's music player, but it made the younger woman happy so she was trying her best to adjust. "Myka…" there was no response the brunette was obviously still asleep. "Love, you need to turn off your 'iPod'."

There was still no response. Helena knew that Myka was only faking being asleep, but Helena wasn't too worried it just meant that she'd have to turn it off and if something happened to the contraption well she couldn't be held liable. After all it would be Myka's fault for not getting up to turn it off.

Helena got up out of the nice warm bed and walked over to the iPod docking station. "Hmmm….now how does one turn this evil thing off?" After a minute of looking for switch she finally just picked the iPod up and the music stopped playing through the speakers, but it was still playing through the iPod. "Now how do I get this one to turn off?"

Instead of answering her question she found two strong arms wrap around her stomach. Myka lay her head against Helena's back. "It's too early."

"Darling, don't you want to start the day?" Getting no response from Myka, Helena decided to continue. "You know we're going to have to tell the others about your pregnancy today?"

"Why?" Myka whined as she buried her face further into H.G's shoulder blade.

Helena turned around in Myka's arm giving her a sweet kiss on the lips before pulling back. "I know you don't want to darling, but think about this after we get that done the sooner we get to go into town just us and spend the whole day together."

Myka sighed not liking the fact that her girlfriend was right, but going along with it anyway knowing that Helena really did want to make this work. "Alright, but your telling Artie."

"But Myka…" Helena started as her girlfriend walked off to go find some clothes to wear.

"Don't 'but Myka' me, Helena. You are going to tell Artie you got me pregnant. If you want I'll be right there with you, but you're going to tell him."

**Downstairs a half in hour later**

"Hey look who decided to sleep in," Leena says as Helena and Myka made their way down stairs. Pete and Claudia were too wrapped up in there game to notice how nervous the pair look, but Leena did. "What's wrong with you two?"

"Umm….we have some news so could you pause the game Pete?" Myka asks sitting down on the armrest of the couch whilst Helena stands supportive beside there right hands intertwined while the British woman's left hand rested comfortingly on the younger woman's shoulder.

Claudia paused the game and she and Pete turned to face the two women. "What's up guys? You're not breaking up are you?" Claudia asked worried by the nervous expression on two women's faces.

"No Claudia, we're not," Helena reassured. "Myka and I, however, do have news that is somewhat surprising to share with you. Myka, why don't you tell them?"

"Fine, you guys... I'm pregnant," Myka said not wasting time with any preamble.

"Umm…shouldn't you be upset by this H.G. I mean Myka, I know I haven't always been all for you guys well at first, but really cheating on her?" Pete asked.

"Oh no you mistake her, Peter. You see I actually got her pregnant. Well, thanks to an artifact that is."

"Wait you're a dude?" Pete asked surprised.

"No I am not a '_dude_' as you say," replied Helena rather indignantly. "I am fully female. As I'm sure Myka can attest to, but you see an artifact aloud me to…how should I put this…gain the necessary parts for a short period of time to get my Myka pregnant. As I'm sure you remember Claudia."

Pete just blushed and decided to keep his mouth shut. Instead Claudia spoke up, "So you're pregnant does that make me an unofficial aunt?"

Myka smiled brightly at the younger woman. "Of course Claud, I've always thought of you as a younger sister anyway. So of course you'd be the aunt. Plus, I was kind of hoping you'd do some research on the artifact in question to see if there could possibly be any side effects."

"Oh I'll get right on it," Claudia said jumping up giving Myka a quick huge before racing upstairs.

"Ummm…I think I'm going to go see if she needs any help," Pete said racing out of the room leaving Leena alone with the couple.

"I'm so happy for you both," Leena said getting up and giving them both a huge. "Now I'm going to go make breakfast for everyone. Do you want anything in particular?"

"Although that offer sounds lovely, Myka and I will have to pass. We're actually going to catch a late breakfast in town after doing some shopping."

"Alright have fun, but remember you still have to tell Artie about this," Leena said gesturing towards Myka.

"I know, we're planning to tell him when we get back," Helena said darkly as she helped Myka to her feet.

**In Town**

"I can't believe you made me eat all that," Myka complained walking out of the diner. Helena had insisted that she eat more than normal now that she would be eating for two.

"First of all, you're going to need your strength because well I plan on taking you shopping and not letting you take a break till we're done. Second, you're eating for two and I want our baby to be healthy and well fed."

"Although I think your nuts, I find it incredibly cute that you care so much about our baby," Myka said pulling on Helena's hand forcing her to stop and give the smaller woman a kiss. Normally the couple wasn't into public displays of affection especially since they worked in such a small town, but today that really didn't seem to matter to them. They were just happy with one another's presence.

Helena pulled back from the kiss first. "Let's go to the bookstore," Helena said dragging across the street to the small bookstore. They ignored the stares from the people around town and when on there way completely oblivious.

* * *

**I end it here because well I don't plan on leaving you as long to wait for the next update. (Hopefully, but if I do just message). Thanks by the way to Aynot who got me to write this chapter. :)**


	5. The Bookstore

**Disclaimer: I own nothing and this isn't for profit so there is no copy right infringement intended. **

_**Moral Indignation is jealousy with a halo.**_

**-H.G. Wells**

* * *

**The Bookstore**

Helena pushed open the glass door to the small local bookstore. It was cool outside so there wasn't that much of a difference when entering the store. The clerk behind the desk barely looked up from one of the newest science fiction book she always seemed to be reading. She had seen both Myka and Helena on numerous occasions. The couple was a frequent visitor to her store.

She didn't even bother to ask if they needed any help as Helena whisked Myka behind a wide column of books heading towards the back. To say the Victorian woman was eager to get her hands on all the new information she could find about pregnancy in the twenty-first century was an understatement.

"Helena, slow down. The information will still be there even if you decide not to jog to it," Myka hissed in a hushed tone as she dodged a large bookcase that Helena nearly dragged her into. Finally after almost tripping over a stack of books, Myka pulled Helena to a stop.

"I know darling, but aren't you in the least bit excited? Just think of everything. Here, lies the vast information that will help us with our little one," Helena replied with a dreamy twinkling eyed look as she lovingly placed her hand on her girlfriend's stomach.

The British woman lovingly caressed the younger woman's stomach as if she hoped to feel their unborn child. "Helena you know I'm excited too, and I love books just as much as you, but really why are you so excited?" Myka asked taking the ravine haired agent's hand in her own and slowly bringing it to her lips and placing a soft kiss on her lover's palm.

"Well, one would imagine that things have changed since the Victorian age. Plus, I've never had the pleasure of being the father of another woman's baby, but one would hope you knew that already. Darling, I promise you this, that if it is under my power then you shall never want for anything. I plan on lavishing with all the wondrous things this world has to offer you and our little bundle of joy."

"I love you, Helena Wells," Myka said closing the distance between the two as she brought her lips up to meet Helena's. The kiss was deep as if Myka was trying to convey her sense of adoration for the beautiful Victorian woman that she planed to spend the rest of her life with.

"And love you, Myka Berring," breathed Helena as she gently rested her head against her lover's head and let her eyes lazily flutter open. She couldn't help the pleased smile that spread across her face. "Are you ready to go look at books now, my darling?"

"I suppose if I have to," Myka answered as she gave Helena a cheeky smile as she started to pull them in the direction of the baby books.

* * *

**20 minutes later…**

Myka and Helena sat on the floor of the bookstore with books scattered around them. The brunette agent had been going through a book that listed every baby name that you could think of. While her girlfriend sat adjacent to her worrying her bottom lip between her teeth as she read about all the advances in medicine.

"Myka, did you know that they know have a machine called an _ultrasound_," Helena drew out the last word as if to try to see how the word sounded on her tongue. "It's supposed to be some sort of device that allows a woman to see a picture of her unborn child."

The other woman let out a small chuckle. Sometimes she forgot that Helena didn't know about things that seemed so apparent to anyone her age. Taking the other woman's hand she said, "I love how excited you get."

"I take it this isn't new information to you then?"

"Well maybe not, but I don't mind hearing about it. What do you think about the name Ashley?"

"I don't know. It's nice enough, but I was thinking a more traditional name or one that is really different."

"You mean like one from your time period?" Myka said holding back a small chuckle at the blush that appeared over the normally composed British woman's cheek. "Awww…Helena it's nothing to be embarrassed about. I would understand if that's what you wanted, and I'd more than happy to comply."

"So you wouldn't be upset if I would prefer a traditional name?" Helena asked looking up with hesitant eyes.

"No, in fact it sounds quite nice. Though, I have a question for you now." Myka said a Cheshire cat grin.

"Hmmm…and what question might you have for me?" Helena asked somewhat worried due to the look on her partner's face.

"Well I was wondering when you planned to tell Artie about the baby." Myka let out a load chuckle at the sour look Helena gave at the mention of her task.

"Hopefully never," Helena muttered so low that the brunette woman barely caught it. After receiving a pointed look the British woman managed to give a more acceptable answer. "I was planning on telling him when we get back. So the others don't have a chance to…what is that phrase that Peter is always saying…Oh yes we don't want them to 'spill the beans'."

Myka couldn't help but laugh at her partner. Sometimes her old fashion ways seemed so adorable. While other times they just infuriated her. Luckily this happened to be one of those times she couldn't help but laugh. "Yeah, I hate to miss the look on his face if they did that."

"Oh yes, you mean the look on his face when he's holding a tesla to my head demanding how I did this to you."

"Don't worry Helena; I'll make sure to have my tesla at the ready. After all I can't have him pointing a gun at my _baby daddy_," Myka said stressing the last two words as a twinkle of mischief played across her mocha eyes.

Helena curled her lip in a subtle smirk at the thoughts that danced through her head at that moment. _Oh Myka, I plan to be more than just, as you would say, you're 'baby daddy'. Soon you're going to be able to call me your wife. Oh how Artie will love that!_

"Well there is no use putting off the inevitable, darling. Why don't we go purchase these delightful books? Then you can be my knight in shining armor when Artie tries to blow me up for _knocking you off_, isn't that what they say know?"

"Ummm…I think you mean that you got me _knocked up_. Though, I wouldn't suggest using those words when talking to Artie. Anyway are you planning to get all of these books? There must be more than a dozen and there almost two hundred pages each! Don't you think that's a bit over zealous?"

Helena put down the books she had in her hand and moved to sit next to Myka. Taking the other woman's hand she said softly, "Myka, I just want everything to go wonderfully because I want this child with you more than you'll ever know. I want to be prepared if anything were to come up. I want to be there for every moment."

Myka slowly brought her hand up to caress Helena's cheek. "Sweetie, you can and will be. You don't need all these books to do that."

"You don't understand. It's been a long time since I was pregnant. Some of the details are a little fuzzy to me. These books will tell me about all the moments that I should be expecting because I want to be there for every moment. I want to be there to be there holding your hair and rubbing circles on your back when you get morning sickness. I want to be there to rub your feet or just hold you when you've had a ruff day. I want to wrap my arms around you when your hormones get the best of you, and you break down crying. When you get strange cravings I want to be the one to run to the store day or night. And when you go to the doctor for this _ultrasound_ I hope you'll let me there to hold your hand."

Helena's eyes shone bright with unshed tears. Myka looked close to tears herself. "I love you Helena Grace Wells and if you think for a minute that I don't want you by my side every step of the way then you've got to be insane."

The two women stayed there for awhile resting there foreheads to together. Myka lovingly stroked her lover's cheek as the British woman ran thumb over her denim clad thigh. Finally breaking the spell the Myka whispered, "Let's go check out and after you tell Artie, I can show you just how much I love."

Helena shuddered at the promise in her partner's voice. "I don't think I've ever been so eager to see Artie."

Myka laughed as she pulled Helena to the checkout counter. "Hello Heather, how is your book?"

"It's quite good the hero was just eaten by the giant alien squid. I see you found quite a few books." Heather moved from her reclined position and started to take the books from Helena, who had insisted on caring all the books since as Myka put it she was 'forever the gentlemen'.

"Oh you know, Helena. When does she not buy out the store?" The blonde clerk laughed at Myka statement because it was so accurate. Helena had practically tried to buy the whole store when she and Myka had first come. She often times seemed like a little kid in a candy store.

* * *

**First time in the Bookstore**

"_Look at all these wonderful worlds just waiting to be uncovered," Helena said letting her fingers dance along the spines of a row of mystery novels picking up several along the way._

_Myka just groaned. She had offered to help the older woman carry some of her books. Unfortunately she hadn't realized how many she was planning on getting. She could barely see over the stack she was already carrying, but that didn't stop Helena from picking up book after book. "Helena, aren't you done yet? Don't you think you already have enough books?"_

"_Oh pish posh! I hardly have enough to last me the week considering I'll be home all alone since Artie won't let me go on missions with you all."_

"_He's just concerned, Helena. Just give him time. He'll come around eventually," Myka said struggling to keep up with the British woman._

"_Oh look, the romance section. Isn't this one by one of the authors you read, darling?" Helena said picking up one of the steamier novels with a picture on the cover of a woman wrapped in nothing but a silk bed sheet._

_Myka peered around her stacks of books trying to see what Helena was talking about. Her eyes bulged when she realized that Helena was talking about the book she had found under Myka's bed a couple days ago. The author wrote lesbian romances, but the brunette agent had managed to get the book out of the older woman's hands before she realized what it was about. Myka hadn't told Helena about her sexuality preference yet and was finding it harder and harder to keep it from her. So without thinking she dropped the books she had had resting her arms and lunged for the book in Helena's hand. _

_Needless to say that didn't end well…_

* * *

"These really don't seem like your usual books Helena," the blonde woman said as she looked at a picture of a pregnant woman on the cover of one of the books.

Helena and Myka looked at each other a silent conversation passing between them. If they told Heather that Myka was pregnant it could open the floor up to all kinds of questions they couldn't answer. Especially since the blond woman knew they were dating. If they didn't tell her now it would only led to problems when Myka could no longer hide the fact that she was with child.

"You see, Heather, Myka and I are having a child," Helena said carefully measure the reaction of the other woman to see how to proceed. "You know, we decided to try it the new way. Fall in love, have a baby, and then get married."

"Oh, that's ummm… great for you guys. So you decided on this together?" Heather looked worried. She wasn't sure if Myka somehow got pregnant by cheating on Helena or if they had strangely out of the blue decided to find a donor and get Myka pregnant.

Helena seemed to pick up on what the other woman was getting at. She was slightly offended that the blond clerk would think that. She knew Myka would never cheat on her and hated the idea of others thinking so poorly of her partner. "Of course we did, darling. We wanted to start a family together." Her face may have held nothing but a warm smile, but her voice held an icy challenging tone as if to warm dare the other women to try to say any differently.

"Oh well then…uhhh… congratulations. Do you know when your due, Myka?" Heather directed the question purposely to Myka so as to get Helena's attention off her. She would never admit it out loud, but the British woman kind of intimidated her.

"It's early on in the pregnancy so in about eight months or so." Myka gripped her lover's hand tightly warning her not to cause a scene.

"Wow that's recent… I mean you've only been dating a short time and all," the girl said obviously surprised. She began to pack up the bags not daring to look at Helena's face knowing that the other woman was scowling at her.

"It's never too soon when you're with someone you love," Helena said effectively ending the conversation as Myka practically squeezed the life out Helena's hand.

* * *

**Sorry, it's been so long since I updated. This was kind of a fluff chapter, but I promise to update after finals are over. **


	6. Telling Artie

**Disclaimer****: I own nothing!**

_**After people have repeated a phrase a great number of times, they begin to realize it has meaning and may even be true.**_

**-H.G Wells**

* * *

"Are you ready to tell Artie?" Myka asked Helena as she pulled in front of the warehouse. The British woman looked miles away as she stared out the window of the SUV. It had been like that almost the whole car ride.

Finally upon hearing Myka break the thick silence Helena turned to face her partner. Her face was resolute as she said, "I'll be back in twenty minutes. If I'm not out by then, send a search team to find the body."

"Helena, I can…" the brunette agent began while unbuckling her seatbelt in an attempt to join her girlfriend. Her lover stopped her by placing a gentle hand on top of hers.

"Myka, this is something I have to do alone. I need to talk to Artie one on one if he is ever going to accept this relationship. I know how important he is to you. Just let me do this."

Myka seemed to consider her for a second. After a seconds hesitation she relented and gave a simple nod of her head. The British woman smiled as she gave Myka's hand a gentle squeeze before letting go and climbing out of the car. She was almost to the door when she heard the American agent call after her, "If you're not back in twenty-five minutes, I'm sending The Bandog* after you!"

The Bandog being the giant spirit-world mastiff that used to protect the treasure of the Kings of Leinster beneath the Rock of Dunamase. Claudia had _accidently_ stumbled upon him during one of her trips into the warehouse looking for things she could modernize to her own advantage. Now the dog guards the warehouse and its agents.

* * *

**In the Warehouse**

Helena wondered down row after row of artifacts. Lucky enough for her, Artie had left a note on his desk saying which section he would be in. He was cataloging things in the 'Medieval' section of the warehouse. Normally it would take a minute to get there from the main office, but the British woman had decided to take a slight detour before talking to Artie. After all it didn't hurt to have a few extra precautions when it came to her and Artie.

As she rounded a corner she collided with something solid. Stumbling back a few feet Helena regained her footing and looked up to see what she ran into. Unfortunately for her it had been Artie who looked very unpleased to see her (which was just the way he looked whenever she was around).

"What are you doing in here Miss Wells? And what is that you are carrying? It better not be an arti–" Artie was cut off from his rant by the agent in question.

"You see, Artie, I came down here because I needed to have a word or two you. These _things_ I'm carrying are simply to insure both of our safety. As well as to help we get my point across. Oh you see your already pulling your weapon on me," Helena said shaking her head in disapproval. About half way through her speech he had ripped the blanket off what she was carrying and pointed his tesla right in the middle of her forehead.

"I'm warning you once Wells. Put down the artifacts and I may not shoot you before I send you off to be rebronzed. I knew you were bad from the beginning."

"Oh you see this is what I was trying to avoid. Now you see I simply can't do that because I only came here to barrow these artifacts. As you see they can cause you no physical harm. All I have is Achilles Shield, Mark Twain's _The Adventures of Tom Sawyer_, and George Washington's ax when he was a boy."

"I gave you a chance now you leave me no choose," Artie said firing his tesla right as H.G held up Achilles Shield. The shield absorbed the shot just as she had thought. Now it was time to put her plan into action.

Holding out _The Adventures of Tom Sawyer_ she said very calmly, "You know what sounds fun? Putting down your weapon and kicking it far away from you. After you have done that, I'm sure that it would be fun for you to sit on the floor and listen to what I have to say, not to getting up or moving towards me at all until I say I'm done."

Artie had no choice but to comply though he didn't look happy about it in the least. After he had done what she asked he growled out, "Now what do you want?"

"I just want you to listen," Helena said setting down Mark Twain's book so she could hold the small ax that once belonged to George Washington when he was a small boy. "As you know the ax forces the holder to tell the truth just like George Washington had to when he cut down the Cherry tree."

"I'm well aware of that. What are you going to force me to hold it while you ask me about the secrets of the warehouse?" Arte spat out.

"Not at all, Artie. Despite what you think, I'm not here to hurt you or anyone else you work with. I have this ax in my hand to prove to you I'm telling the truth because it's imperative that you listen and believe me. Now I'd appreciate it if you would sit there and hear me out. Though I don't think you really have that much of a choice." The agent paused for a second waiting for a reply. Artie just glared at her so she continued. "As you are probably aware Myka and I have feelings for one another…"

"Whatever you are using to tricking her –"

Once again H.G cut him off. "Now I would appreciate very much if you didn't interrupt quite yet. Very good, now as I was saying before, you know Myka and I have become an item. As I'm sure you remember about a month ago, Myka and I ran into some trouble with an artifact. It was a fertility artifact to be exact. If you remember you were the one yelling 'just leave her there'."

"I remember! What are you getting out, Wells," Artie spat at her angrily.

"Oh temper temper Artie, you know that is not very good for a man your age. But back to my point, I think I shall abandon tact and come right out with it. I seem to have gotten Myka pregnant."

"WHAT!" Artie yelled. Luckily, he still couldn't move from the floor.

Helena sighed to herself. She was beginning to get a migraine and Artie really wasn't helping. Taking a deep breath she sat down across from her _boss_. "How about you tell me your concerns with this so hopefully we can move on together? Seeing as we only have eight minutes left until my girlfriend releases the hound in search of me."

"Why are you doing this to her? She is a good agent. You don't love her," Artie accused calmer this time though his voice still held malice.

"Just remember I can't lie to you. See I still have the ax in my hand." The British woman held up the ax as proof though the old man seemed skeptical none the less. "You are right about my _girlfriend_ being a good agent. I'm not doing anything to her. Artie… I swear on my life that I love Myka and want nothing but the best for her. Please believe me when I tell you that.

"Since I have arrived you questioned my skills and credibility as an agent. I can accept that. Yes, I am not exactly trilled about it, but I will put up with it if it means if I get to stay with the one I love. You see I tolerate that, but I won't tolerate you questioning my love for Myka. Why can you not just accept that?"

Artie just stared at her looking her right in the eye. "Why is it so important to you that I accept this?"

"Because you are important to the woman I love. If you are important to her, you are important to me. Don't you understand how much it has hurt Myka not to have your acceptance on this?"

"What do you plan on doing about this…this situation?"

"By this situation I assume you mean Myka's pregnancy with my child?"

"I do," Artie said the spite and hate completely gone from his voice now.

"I will love and take care of Myka of course. I want to be there every step of the way for her. After all I am the _father _of her baby."

Artie couldn't help, but chuckle at the sour look on Helena's face when she said father. "So you are going to be daddy Wells?"

Helena just gave him a pointed look which only made him laugh that much harder. After a bit he sobered up and grew serious. "You are going to marry Myka."

* * *

**Not my best, but I'm trying to get back in the rhythm of things. Sorry that it took me so long to update. My friends and I went to Europe for a couple weeks as soon as summer started so I've been lazy and delayed on updates.**


End file.
